


Reminder

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mentions of quadrant vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Vriska have called it quits on their kismesissitude and he fears that Feferi might drop him as a moirial. However, a certain lowblood might fit more than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

It had been a long, rough day for Eridan Ampora. For one, he lost yet another game to Vriska Serket, who annihilated him (and his ship, for that matter) shortly after he tried to bargain with her. For another, he was beginning to suspect that Feferi was considering leaving him, which would leave him without a moirial. And, to add insult to injury, that would leave him without anyone in his quadrants, considering that Vriska had ended her kismesissitude with him.

Or, at least, he was pretty sure it would leave him without any quadrant mates.

There was one person that could possibly fill two of his quadrants, but in all honesty, Eridan wasn’t completely sure where they stood. And that person, Eridan bitterly admitted, was Sollux Captor.

With Sollux’s duality schtick, the possibility vacillation wasn’t a surprise. However, Sollux was a lowley pissblood! If he were to have any sort of relationship with a troll of a lower blood colour, it would be more practical to have relations with a teal blood as opposed to a yellow blood.

However, things didn’t always work like that, and oddly enough, Eridan was perfectly fine with that. There were times Eridan wanted to grab Sollux by the throat and rip him to shreds one moment, and the very next would want to hold him tightly and not let anything hurt him. He wanted to be the one to make him cry, then be the one to comfort him afterwards. However, he wasn’t so sure Sollux felt the same way. From what he could tell, Sollux hated him so much, he wasn’t even willing to be his kismesis.

Eridan was brought out of his thoughts by a soft pinging noise from his husktop. He walked over to it, letting out a sigh. Speak of the devil.

 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] --

 

TA: TZ told me that you and 2piiderbiitch were over

TA: ii2 thii2 true?

 

Eridan rolled his eyes as he read Sollux’s messages. Why does he care anyway? Eridan huffed, quickly typing his reply.

 

CA: wwhy do you care pissblood?

TA: you know how you get. you get whiiny and obnoxiious iif 2omeone doe2nt check on you, then you biitch about haviing no friiend2.

TA: and iit wa2 my turn two check on you

 

Eridan scoffed. Him? Bitchy?

 

CA: noww you listen here pissblood.

CA: i do not get “biitchy”

CA: i tell the truth

TA: and the truth ii2 ii2 that you’re obnoxiiou2 and whiiny and iif 2omeone doe2nt check iin on you we wont hear the end of iit.

TA: now 2hut up and tell me what2 wrong before ii change my miind

 

In his own way, Eridan supposed that Sollux really was trying his best to be sincere. Sighing, he began to type his reply out.

 

CA: it wwas a normal flarpin carpaign

CA: and she cheated like alwways

CA: so i wwent an called her out on it and she denied it like alwways

CA: so i tried ta bargan wwith her. my slavves for a hate snog

TA: ew

CA: you wwere the one wwho asked wwhat wwas wwrong captor

TA: yeah yeah

TA: contiinue

CA: wwell normally she wwould be all for it

CA: but this time she refused

CA: i guess she got tired of it

CA: got tired of us

CA: not that i blame her. i wwas gettin sick of it too

TA: 2iick of beiing her kii2me2ii2?

CA: yeah

 

For the longest time, Sollux didn’t reply. Eridan bit his lip, worried that he had been left alone yet again.

 

CA: sol?

CA: are you still there?

TA: ye2 ED

TA: ii ju2t had two take care of 2omethiing

CA: oh

 

Eridan wouldn’t admit that he felt a little silly.

 

TA: actually, iit relate2 two you

TA: are you able two come two my hiive?

 

Eridan froze. What on Alternia could Sollux want to show him?

 

CA: this isnt some sort of trick is it?

TA: no!

TA: what do you thiink ii want two be your kii2me2ii2 or 2omethiing?

CA: absolutely not!

 

Eridan wouldn’t admit to feeling a little crushed at the thought that Sollux might not be attracted to him in a black way.

 

CA: seriously though

CA: wwhy do you wwant me down there?

TA: well

TA: whiile AA and ii were exploriing 2ome rune2, ii found 2omethiing

TA: and ii thiink you need two 2ee iit

 

Eridan bit his lip. What could Sollux have that he’d want to see?

 

CA: fine

CA: ill be there soon

CA: but this better be glubbin worth it

 

\--  caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]  --

 

Eridan let out a sigh as he walked away from his husktop. He suddenly found himself very nervous. He stood in front of his mirror for a moment, fixing his appearance (why did he care so much?), grumbling as his hair refused to cooperate.

Finally, Eridan decided that it was futile. He left in a huff, hoping that whatever Sollux was going to show him was worth it.

* * *

Sollux was waiting for him outside his hive, a rather serene look on his face for once in his life. For the first time in a while, they greeted each other without insults.

“So, what was it that you wanted ta show me, Sol?”

“Hold out your hand.”

Eridan did as he was told and watched as Sollux dug through his sylladex. He briefly wondered what it was that the lowblood was going to do. Was he about to give him a little present from his freakish lusus? Was he going to chop off his hand? Was he--

Eridan’s thoughts stopped when he felt something land in his hand. He looked down and saw it was a ring. The ring was rusted over, and it had a dull purple gem imbedded into it. It was a tiny thing, but he felt something stir inside of him as he looked up at Sollux.

“Sol? What’s this?”

“It’th the ring Aradia and I found while we were exploring the runeth. It… it reminded me of you.”

Eridan let out a tiny “oh” as he inspected it. It looked like it must’ve belonged to royalty or something, but that wasn’t why it was special to him.

Someone actually thought of him, and that really touched him… even if it was from a pis--yellow blood.

“Sol… thank you. Really.”

Sollux blushed, his cheeks flushing a light yellow tint. He managed to mumble something that sounded suspiciously like a “I wath hoping you’d like it.”

Eridan slipped the ring onto his finger, adding on to the collection of garish jewelry. It looked out of place with all the shiny rings, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Sol… I, um… when you said you weren’t interested in being my kismesis… I was just wondering if you, um…”

“If I’m fluthed for you?”

“Y-yeah… I guess so.”

“Eridan, you’re an inthufferable prick and thometimeth I wonder why I haven’t tried to gut you like the fith you are--”

Eridan frowned.

“But… then I remember that you’re not alwayth thuch a prick.”

Oh?

“Thometimeth, thwn you don’t refer to me ath ‘pithblood’ and uthe my name instead, I remember that you might not such an athhole. And thothe rare momenth make me, well, not want to gut you like the fith you are.”

“So… what does this mean?”

Eridan could practically feel Sollux roll his eyes. “I’m thaying that you might be a pothible match for me ath both a matethprit and kithmethith, athhole.”

Eridan nodded in understanding. “Okay, yeah, I get that… but I want ta know how you feel now.”

“I didn’t call you over to kill you, tho what do you think?”

Eridan pulled Sollux close to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Sollux’s cheeks were now a bright yellow, but he didn’t leave Eridan’s arms. Instead, he tilted his head up, pressing his lips gently to Eridan’s.

Eridan’s fingers gently stroked Sollux’s cheek, smiling warmly as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against Sollux’s, sighing softly.

“‘M flushed for you, Sol.”

“I’m fluthed for you too, ED.”


End file.
